1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional management systems of a network device (hereinafter, referred to as a device) such as an image forming apparatus include ones having a function of powering off the device, a function of executing device setting, and a function of subsequently restarting the device to apply the change in setting.
Some management systems are capable of immediately executing such functions according to an instruction from an administrator and/or automatically executing the functions according to a schedule setting.
The functions may be scheduled to be automatically executed in an overlapping manner. Some management systems have a function of performing at least either one of the functions at a shifted time to prevent a power-off from being executed during device setting (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-004335).
With such conventional network device management systems, a power-off can be executed during device setting if the administrator gives an instruction to immediately execute the functions. In such a case, the conventional network device management systems have not been able to prevent the power-off from interfering with proper changing of the device setting.
The conventional network device management systems have also not been able to properly execute a power-off, whether instructed to be immediately executed or automatically executed according to a schedule setting, if the time to execute the power-off passes during a restart.
In such a case, it has not been possible to prevent the device from being kept powered on at a time when the device is supposed to be powered off. Abrupt disconnection of an external power supply can cause a device failure. If the external power supply to the device is known to be disconnected at a specific time for outage or maintenance purposes in advance, it is important to power off the device by that time. According to the conventional technology, the device has often been left not powered off at the time.